<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Need A Bad Idea by RedPhoenix15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885211">I Need A Bad Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoenix15/pseuds/RedPhoenix15'>RedPhoenix15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoenix15/pseuds/RedPhoenix15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan Hansen, 18, had a problem in the shape of his best friend's father. Larry Murphy.</p><p>This is a bad idea. </p><p>Evan needs a bad idea.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>*sighs* Buckle the fuckle up, folks.</p><p>*Title from Waitress "Bad Idea"*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Larry Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Need A Bad Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I had an intrusive thought and needed to get it out. Sue me. I don't encourage this in real life. Don't date your friends dad, don't screw your friends dad. Just don't anything with your friends dads okay? If you like, leave a comment please!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shaving cream, rubber bands, mattress, repeat, got it?"</p><p>Larry hands Evan the baseball glove with a small smile. He had been imagining this moment for a very long time, but not with the person who was currently standing in front of him. </p><p>"Got it."  Evan felt a flutter in his stomach from receiving something from someone who came to be a father figure to him. This was the first time in a while that Evan truly did miss having a dad to talk to. This man was able to show Evan a small act of kindness, why couldn't his own father even give him the time of day? It made him feel just a little more broken than he always did. </p><p>Evan started to tear up a bit. Why couldn't he have this with his own dad? Connor liked to say how terrible his family was, but couldn't he see how lucky he truly was? How people would kill to have a dad like Larry give them a stupid baseball glove? Interact with them in any way?</p><p>"Evan... what's wrong kiddo?" Larry noticed Evan start crying and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. But this only made Evan feel worse. He collapsed into his friend's Father's chest, dropping the glove on the floor so that he could wrap his arms around his waist. He imagined it was his actual dad speaking to him, comforting him, making him feel safe. </p><p>"Oh, Evan, I'm so sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Larry walked Evan over to a bench near the table and sat him down. He kneeled in front of him and lifted his face towards his. Evan sees the genuine worry in his eyes and a blush comes to his face. Mr. Murphy actually did look very handsome for his age. He had the whole silver fox thing happening, and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of Hazel he had ever seen. Evan started to drift closer to Mr. Murphy subconsciously. </p><p>"No, Mr Murphy, just...this reminded me so much of my own dad. He left when I was a kid and I haven't really seen him since. I'm just so sad I never got to do any of these things with him. Maybe I scared him off with my stutter or overall spazziness. Mr. Murphy, is there something wrong with me?" Evan started to cry all the more after that. </p><p>Larry looked at Evan. He felt so angry at this man who was supposed to be Evan's father figure. How could anyone leave this boy behind, he was the perfect kid. </p><p>"Evan, there is nothing wrong with you. You are a caring, kind, intelligent young man with a bright future ahead of you. Anyone who can't see that doesn't deserve even one second of your time. I'm so glad you became friends with my children, especially Connor. I can see a great change in him. We have even been able to start repairing our relationship because of you. You're not a spazz, so what if you have a stutter. That just makes you unique. You are fine however you want to be. So is Connor and so is Zoe. All that matters is your happiness" Larry looked Evan right in the eyes as he said this, hoping that the boy would take to heart everything he said. </p><p>Evan just blushed more at that. He felt something stirring within his heart. Never before had he wanted to kiss someone more than he wanted to kiss Mr. Murphy at this moment. Not even Zoe.  Evan pulls Mr. Murphy into a hug once more. He catches a whiff of his expensive cologne and nearly moans right then and there. Larry pulls away and stands up, taking Evan's hand to help him up. At this moment, Connor makes his way into the garage.</p><p>"Hey dude, I finally finished my homework, so we can play video games in the basement now." Connor had a huge smirk on his face. He's been wanting to show Evan this new game he bought for a couple days, but just now could Evan come over to play it. "Oh hey Dad, how was work today?" Larry looked stunned that Connor was asking him this. </p><p>"Pretty good, Connor. How was your day?" Connor gives him a big thumbs up. "Went to all my classes, took at least some notes, and had lunch with Evan, Jared, Alana, and Zoe. Overall pretty good day" Larry gives his son a pat on the back.</p><p>"I'm proud of you Connor, I don't say it enough, but I am. Do you guys want to order pizza for dinner, since your Mom is still in Oregon for that yoga retreat? Doesn't even have to be vegan." Larry looks pointedly. Everyone in the family hates Cynthia's Vegan diet kick. </p><p>"Aw, yeah, thanks Dad!" Connor smiles at his dad. Larry was telling the truth when he said that Connor and him were trying to repair their relationship. It's slow going but both of them are trying.</p><p>"Alright, let me know your orders when you're ready, I'll go ask your sister what she would like. Don't worry, pizza's on me, Evan." Larry winks at Evan, totally not giving him a heart attack. "Evan, don't forget what I said, you're a great kid." Looking Evan in the eye one more time, he makes his way out of the garage and upstairs to Zoe. </p><p>"Damn, I hope my dad didn't freak you out too much. What did you guys talk about?"  Connor and Evan head out of the garage and into the basement that held the family game room.</p><p>"Nothing, just about my dad and baseball gloves." Evan didn't say anything about his blooming crush on his father. Probably really weird to say, right? Connor looked sympathetic. He also thought that Evan's dad was the biggest piece of shit in the entire world, second only to Hitler. Maybe Trump also. </p><p>"Hey at least you have my dad now, he would probably adopt you right on the spot if he could" it was a testament to Connors growth that he only said that with a small amount of bitterness. Evan looked at Connor.</p><p>"Hey, don't think I'm gonna replace you okay, trust me when I say you're dad really loves you. He basically just told me so. You have nothing to worry about with me." Except for the fact that Evan wanted Mr. Murphy to become his "Daddy" not his father. Wow, Evan is so gay. Or Bi. Probably Bi.</p><p>"Just joking with ya, now come on, I wanna show you this game I bought." Connor rushes to the Switch and puts in the new game. As they start to play, or more accurately Connor plays while Evan watches (He's got shaky hands, so sue him), Evan continues to think about the interaction he had with Connor's Dad. Larry made him feel so...wanted and more than his mental illness. He swears if Connor hadn't interrupted, he definitely would have pushed for Larry to kiss him. Evan's never been one to go for the things he wants but with this he kinda wants to try. Evan knows that Larry is like 40 years older than him, but Evan's eighteen. He can make his own decisions. And he decided he wants Larry Murphy. </p><p>"Evan, what kind of pizza do you want?" Connor pauses his game to text their order to his dad. Evan didn't even notice that 30 minutes already went by. </p><p>"Oh, uh. Pepperoni is fine with me!" Evan truly was a simple kind of guy. "Alright, how's Pepperoni and Bacon?" Connor truly did have a bacon addiction. </p><p>Evan laughed. "Fine with me, Connor" "Alright!" Connor sends the message to his dad. "So what's on your mind, Evan. You've been spaced  out for a while?" He gives Evan a knowing look.</p><p>Evan just blushes and looks away, he can't very well tell his best friend that he was making the decision to seduce his Father. "N-nothing, I was just really focused on the game" he lied. </p><p>"Oh, yeah what's the plot of the story so far?" Connor raised his eyebrow in disbelief. Evan sighed and looked at the screen. It looked like Connor was paused somewhere in an underwater dystopian place, but Evan couldn't even begin to decipher what was going on.</p><p>"Okay I have no idea, fine I lied." Evan turned away from Connor and looked at the Basement door. Connor just shook his head and put his arm around Evan's shoulder. "Evan you know you can tell me anything. With everything you've seen with my family, I think I can handle it." Connor shook him a bit.</p><p>Evan decided to turn back to Connor. If Evan wanted to have Larry Murphy, then he would need some help. Maybe he could just disguise who it truly was. </p><p>"Okay, I'll tell you. I have this crush on someone, and I need help winning their affection." Evan rushed it out, hoping that Connor would understand him. Which Connor did, because they are best friends.<br/>
Connor looked at him very worried. "It's not Zoe is it?" Connor squinted his eyes at Evan, remembering the very embarrassing letter that caused them to be friends in the first place. </p><p>"NO! no it's someone else, it's a guy." Evan also remembered the letter and shook his head very quickly.</p><p>"Oh, is it Jared?" Connor asked, looking like he wanted to laugh and vomit at the same time." No it's not Jared either, stop trying to guess" Evan glared at Connor for even suggesting it could be Jared "The cronch" Kleinman. </p><p>Connor just started to bust out laughing. "Okay, okay. Either way, I'll help you learn how to get a man, but we are definitely gonna need Zoe in on this. </p><p>"Need Zoe in on what?" Speak of the devil. Zoe was standing in the basement doorway with two pizzas in one hand and her other on her cocked hip. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing very casual clothes. </p><p>"Evan has developed a heart stopping crush on someone, and he needs help learning the art of seduction" Connor smirks at Zoe while raising his eyebrows up and down. Zoe rolls her eyes at Connor then sits next to Evan, setting the pizza down.</p><p>"Oh then you are definitely gonna want my help, Connor couldn't seduce a peel off a banana." Zoe ducks as Connor throws his pizza crust at her, just missing by a hair. </p><p>"You don't know my life. And for the record, I absolutely fuck." Connor says with pizza sauce dripping down his skin and bags under his eyes that make it look like he hasn't slept in years. </p><p>"Anyway this is about Evan, and we are gonna help him, because we owe it to him, and I totally want to give him a makeover." Zoe finds a pad of paper and a pen and they begin planning what Connor loving calls 'Operation: Evan's Gonna Fuck' (it's a work in progress but no one else had a better idea)</p><p>They get so caught up in planning and eating, they just barely notice when Larry comes down and asks if Evan needs a ride home or if He's sleeping over.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll need a ride, my mom wants me back tonight" Evan says while not trying to stare at Larry. Connor and Zoe offer to give him a ride, but Larry tells them to head to bed, he has to pick something up from the store anyway. Evan gives them both hugs and promises to text them when he gets home. Then Larry asks Evan to wait in the car while he gets his wallet from upstairs.</p><p>Evan has never been inside Larry's car, but the moment he opens the door and steps inside, it's like he is bombarded with the scent of Larry. He feels like he's in his own personal heaven, and can't help but feel all the blood rush to his pants region. Images of him and Larry inside this car. Touching and feeling and pleasuring run through his head and he lets out a small moan. Upon hearing the door open, Evan opens his eyes, that he didn't realize he closed, and takes a deep breath. He's so embarrassed! Why would he start to fantasize about the man he would be in the car with for the next 20 minutes. He turns to look Larry in the eyes and can't help but swoon.</p><p>"Are you ready to go, Evan?" Evan blushes and blinks at him.</p><p>"What?" Larry looks at him and asks one more time "Are you ready to go? Do you need to grab anything else before I take you home?" He smiles a bit and looks back towards the console as he starts the car.</p><p>"O-oh, no I'm fine, I'm good to go." Evan gives him a smile back then focuses on the windshield. The ride is very long and very tense for Evan. Larry turns on the radio to an oldies rock and roll station and is quietly singing along with it. Evan could listen to his voice all day long.</p><p>Evan imagines that voice whispered in his ear, saying his name, moaning into his ear. He wants it to tell him he's being a good boy, so good for him. Wants Larry's hand to slowly reach across the console and start caressing his leg. Evan wants Larry to pull the car over and gently place him in his lap. Larry would pull Evan's clothes off and kiss every inch of his body, working him up and then finally, finally touch his member. Larry would know exactly how to work him so that he would get right to the edge then pull back. Then he would pull his own cock out and have Evan stroke his hardness while he prepared Evan to receive him. The whole time he would keep whispering how much he's wanted this, how beautiful Evan is. Then he would insert his dick into Evan, slowly and gently. He would kiss Evan, a fight for dominance that Larry would definitely win, before thrusting his huge shaft into Evan's tight hole more. Evan would moan so loudly the entire town could hear, but Evan wouldn't care because he would start to ride him for all he was worth. The whole time he would hear Larry say his name and his name only. </p><p>"Evan. Yes. Evan. Evan."</p><p>"EVAN" Larry was shaking him awake. "We're here, kiddo" Evan looked out the window seeing his familiar house and his mother's light on. Looks like she is home tonight.</p><p>"Oh, thank you so much Mr. Murphy" Evan could barely keep his eyes open, so upset about being interrupted in the best part of his dream. </p><p>"No problem, Evan. I'll see you around okay?" Larry ruffled Evan's hair as he made his way out of the car. </p><p>Evan walked up to his doorstep and turned around to see Larry staring at him. He looked out of it for a moment but snapped back once he saw Evan staring. He waved once more and once Evan stepped inside, he left. </p><p>Evan stood with his back against the door. His dick was still erect from his little dream and he was breathing heavily. Evan knew he needed to have Mr. Murphy before he exploded. </p><p>He headed upstairs, giving a quick goodnight to his mother through her door, pleading to anyone who would listen that she wouldn't come out and see him fully erect. He closed and locked his door, threw his bag down, and quickly stripped down. Laying back in his bed, Evan starts quickly stroking his hardness to completion. The entire time imaging his hands as Mr. Murphys. Biting down on his knuckle to keep from moaning out loud and alerting his mom, he came through hardest he had in his life. Evan was left panting and wanting for more than he could give himself. Then the guilt started to seep in.</p><p>How was he supposed to face Connor and Zoe again?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>